Andris
|allegiance = EnemyN2 |missable = |organization = |racial_enemy = |movement_speed = |area = Ice Island – Maze (AR1009 – 1850.1187) |relatives = |friends = |enemies = |other relationships = Beyn, Marcellus |quests = Retrieve Shandalar's Cloak |level = 11 |hit_points = 49 |strength = 10 |dexterity = 16 |constitution = 13 |intelligence = 18 |wisdom = 11 |charisma = 12TotSC / 13BG:EE |total_scores = 80TotSC / 81BG:EE |luck = |weapon_proficiencies = Blunt Weapons (2)TotSC ??BG:EE |no_of_attacks = 1 |thac0 = 17 |morale = 11 |breaking_point = 5 |recovery_time = 60 |thieving_skills = |natural_ac = 3 |effective_ac = 3 |s_v_death = 4 |s_v_wand = 3 |s_v_polymorph = 5 |breath = 7 |s_v_spell = 5 |fire = 70 |magical_fire = 70 |cold = |magical_cold = |electricity = 70 |acid = |magic = |slashing = |crushing = |piercing = |missile = |spells_abilities = Magic Missile ×5 Melf's Acid Arrow ×7, Mirror Image ×5 Fireball ×2, Flame Arrow ×2, Hold Person ×2, Lightning Bolt ×4 Confusion, Dimension Door ×3 Cone of Cold ×2, Monster Summoning III ×2 |known abilities = |special traits = |effects = |ai_scripts = |items = Andris's Journal |ai_scripts = SHOUTDLG.bcs (override) ANDRIS.bcs (class) WTASIGHT.bcs (default) |xp_value = 6000 |gold = 109 |items = Knave's Robe, Grease, Protection From Evil Remove MagicBG:EE |reputation_kill = None |voice_actor = |creature_code = ANDRIS.cre |in game = |in game caption = }} Andris of Iriaebor is a – self-proclaimed "powerful"Andris's Journal – mage from the City of a Thousand Spires, who got trapped on the Ice Island in Tales of the Sword Coast. Together with Beyn and Marcellus, the small group is waiting not far from the entrance to the maze, to "greet" new visitors and rob them of their power for their own needs – with force! Andris's Journal Gameplay * Andris is protected from normal missiles for one hour, every time the area is loaded. * The mage will most likely try to escape the initial strike through a Dimension Door. Trivia * In Tales of the Sword Coast the creature file in fact has "Unknown" assigned as gender. This is fixed in the Enhanced Edition. * Also his allegiance is handled differently between the editions: while he's an enemy from the start in the original game, he nevertheless initiates conversation with the party – opposed to being neutral in the Enhanced Edition. The conversation, however, will always end with hostile actions. *Andris carries a lot of more items in addition to the dropped Grease and Protection From Evil scrolls, though these have either no inventory slots assigned – and thus aren't usable – or are flagged undroppable. Most of these are inherited from Andris' creature template, Davaeorn: **Quarterstaff – Andris has indeed no active weapon equipped **Wand of Fear **Edventar's Gift – As it's unassigned, Andris doesn't benefit from freedom **Potion of Fire Resistance **Shield scroll **Scroll: Protection From Petrification **Key to River Plug – Davaeorn's quest item **Mirror Image – An NPC ring that would create eight mirror images if it wasn't buggy **Bracers – The working NPC bracers, protecting from normal missiles External links * References Category:Males Category:Enemies in BG: TotSC Category:Enemies in BG: EE Category:New enemies in BG: TotSC Category:Articles with redlinks